Myths
by sweetsunshine000
Summary: There was no one in the Japanese tennis community who was least like they appeared than Niou Masaharu and Ootori Choutarou. Myth Pair: NiouOotori. Some NiouShishido and NiouMarui interaction.


**AN: I don't really remember why, but I took this story down quite some time ago. Anyway, now it's back, though it does have a few changes. Props go to Sandileina for her completely ingenious idea of putting Niou with Ootori. **

* * *

**MYTHS**

**Myth: Niou Masaharu messed with people just for the fun of it. **

Niou was a known trickster, and he was proud to acknowledge this simple fact. He had spent years perfecting the craft of manipulation and enjoyed using it to bend people against their will, forcing them into situations that were actually rather entertaining to watch. But as much amusement as he got out of deceiving people, it would be a lie to say that Niou harassed them out of random cruelty or boredom. The truth was that each and every one of his tricks hid an understated motive behind them, something that benefitted Niou. If he so happened to derive any pleasure from the matter, it was merely an added bonus and nothing more.

"Oi, Shishido-kun."

Shishido looked up, gritting his teeth bitterly. "What do you want, Niou?"

"Listen, I'm not here to fight. I just wanted to let you know that Atobe-san is looking for you. He needs you to do him a favor."

Shishido looked at Niou skeptically. "With what?"

"That dating show he's doing. They're delivering equipment for the event, and he needs you to be there to receive them."

"Well why can't he do it himself?"

"You're an idiot, Shishido. Your buchou is working pretty damn hard managing this entire tennis festival, and he can't expect one favor from his own teammate?"

Shishido responded to this with a clench of his fists as he glared at Niou, studying the trickster carefully. He knew full well that trusting Niou was a hazard to both his health and his dignity, but Niou was capable of many things, and who's to say that Shishido's refusal was not part of the plan as well?

"Whatever," Shishido finally said with a scoff, despite his better judgment. Whatever Niou had in store for him, it surely couldn't be that bad. In a few minutes, however, Shishido was about to find out just how wrong he was.

"Here he is," Niou said, presenting Shishido to one of the men backstage. When Shishido looked at the old man more closely, he recognized him to be Banji, the tennis coach of Yamabuki.

"Are you Shishido-kun?" Banji asked.

Shishido turned away with indifference. "Yeah."

"Well, everything's already set. All you need to do is sign these papers."

With a slight grimace, he did. Next thing he knew, he was facing an audience in a line of boys seated on the stage. Shishido pounded the table as he realized just what exactly was going on.

All the while, Niou observed the entire scene from backstage, mouth twisting into a satisfied smirk. It was perfect, he thought. Absolutely perfect. In a moment, Shishido would soon be rid of, and Niou would be able to make his move on whom the actual target was. However, as the dating show went on, Niou started to have some doubts. Shishido was seriously bad at this, and there was pretty much no possibility that any girl would fall for him with that attitude. Then finally, when the console broke and Shishido trudged grudgingly away without any other thoughts on the matter, Niou could only frown, but eventually dismissed the failure with a shrug of his shoulders and walked off. It appears as if the situation called for a different approach to go about this, and especially with Shishido on his guard now, it was going to be a whole lot more difficult. One thing was certain though.

Ootori Choutarou was going to be his, and the boy had better count on it.

* * *

**Myth: Niou and rudeness were just synonymy.**

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

Niou wasn't usually this impudent after colliding into somebody. Contrary to popular belief, he was actually a somewhat polite boy and never really caused much trouble for as small a matter as this. Normally he would just pick himself up and walk away with a "my bad," maybe even give an appropriate apology if he so happened to be touched by a kind heart that day. However, those were for ordinary circumstances, when the person he ran into _wasn't _Shishido Ryou.

"Excuse me?" Shishido exclaimed after recovering from his fall. "You're the one that ran into me!"

"Well how can I help it? You're just so damn short."

"Are you trying to piss me off?"

Niou scoffed. "It's not my fault you're so hotheaded."

"Just what is your problem with me?"

"My problem is that you're fucking annoying! That's what!"

Niou really couldn't help it. When he's around Shishido, a certain anger sparks inside of him, and the words just sort of slip out.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Shishido remarked, arms crossed indignantly. "Seriously, why do you hate me so much? It's not like I did anything to you."

"Because-"

"Because what? I bet you can't even come up with a good reason."

"You're such a spoiled brat, you know that?" Niou blurted, the censor is his mind becoming dysfunctional. Suddenly everything just started spilling out like water through a broken dam. "I guess you're just so used to getting everything you ever wanted that sometimes you don't even realize how lucky you are."

"How lucky I am?" Shishido asked incredulously. "Is that what you think? You know, I don't always have it easy. I had to sacrifice a lot of things just to get back on this team after I was kicked off, and even then, I'm not nearly as good as you with your stupid, little play style and your national championship title. Honestly, what could I possibly have that you don't?"

For the first time since they met each other today, things fell completely silent.

Tension higher than ever between the two, Niou said nothing in response, though it was obvious in his expression that there was something he desperately wanted to say, and some dignified part of him just wasn't allowing it. Instead, rather than even trying to bother with this inner conflict, the trickster simply gave up. Without an answer, he just took one glance to the side, emitted a shallow sigh, and walked away, tennis shoes dragging along the concrete. Surprised, Shishido followed the man's previous gaze, and when he did, he found himself looking at a completely unaware Ootori Choutarou practicing his serve against the backboard.

Shishido finally understood.

* * *

**Myth: No one could outsmart the Trickster.**

Letting out a squeal, Ootori clung onto Niou for dear life, hands gripped firmly around the trickster's arm as if it crushing it would expel the corpulent amphibians.

"Ease up, will ya?" Niou said with a small chuckle. "That's my tennis-playing arm. Besides, it's just a frog. There's no reason to be scared."

"I know, Niou-san, but I've never like frogs. They're just so slimy and gross."

As another one launched itself from the tall pond grass, Ootori curled his fingers even tighter over Niou's supple skin, practically cutting off the older boy's circulation.

"Geez, is this how all you rich Hyotei people act?" Niou exclaimed, attempting to shift into as comfortable a sitting position as he could when he had a second year hanging off of him.

Ootori responded to the comment with a slight pout, looking sideways at Niou with large, brown eyes and testing every inch of the trickster's will power. Tempted, the older boy almost couldn't resist, and before he knew it, he found himself leaning into Ootori slightly, only able to catch himself at the very last second.

After pulling himself back into reality, Niou was almost disappointed with himself for not going through with something he had desired for so long. However, his mind had no time to contemplate the matter, for at that moment, there was another frog, another squeal, and the next thing Niou knew, Ootori was perched in his lap, the most endearingly frightened expression plastered across his face. At that point, Niou just couldn't take it anymore and, any consideration he had carelessly tossed aside, bent down to capture the younger boy's lips in an eager kiss.

For someone so child-like and innocent, Ootori Choutarou was a damn good kisser, Niou thought, as he hungrily explored the taste of the second year's lips. However, his satisfaction was cut short when he noticed a small creature land on the ground near them.

"Umm, Ootori, don't freak out, but there's a frog right by your hand."

Ootori took one glance at the frog before turning back to face the older boy.

"What's your point, Niou-san?"

"You're not scared?"

With a small smile, Ootori chose that moment to bury himself in Niou's chest, bathing in its warmth.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

* * *

**Myth: Niou didn't do the whole romance crap.**

Niou Masaharu observed himself in the locker room mirror, making sure that his shirt was properly buttoned and his hair was perfectly messy. It was February 14, and that meant that Niou had to look especially good today. Once satisfied, Niou picked up his tennis bag and was about to leave when something fell out of the front pocket he has forgotten to zip. Marui took one look at the object and laughed.

"Is that what I think it is, Niou?"

Not even bothering to respond, Niou reached down to grab the fallen box of chocolates, but the tensai had beaten him to it.

"Give it back, Marui."

"Man, I can't believe you actually bought chocolates for someone," Marui said, eyeing the heart-shaped container.

"I didn't buy it," Niou retorted. "Some one gave it to me."

Marui shook his head and looked at Niou knowingly.

"Then why does it say _Ootori Choutarou _on the box?" Marui asked, turning the box to show Niou the incriminating evidence. For the first time in his life, Niou was at a loss for words. "And it's even in your handwriting."

"Well…"

"Oh come on, Niou. I'm your best friend. There's no need to feel embarrassed. Just admit it. You bought these for that Hyoutei kid, didn't you?"

Marui walked home with a black eye that day.

**

* * *

**

Myth: Ootori Choutarou was just an innocent little boy.

"Niou-san, what are you doing?"

Ignoring Ootori's cry, Niou continued undoing the buttons of Ootori's shirt, eager to get a taste of such wonderfully firm skin. Since he started dating Ootori Choutarou of Hyoutei, he had been restraining himself for the younger boy's sake. Now it had come to a point where he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Niou-san," Ootori managed out as Niou ran a hand, and then a tongue, up and down his body. The younger boy could do nothing but elicit a throaty moan. It wasn't until Niou reached a hand down to grab the zipper of Ootori's pants did he finally speak up again.

"Niou-san, stop!"

Looking at Ootori with widened eyes, Niou froze in his position, utterly shocked. Never had he heard such a tone from the rather timid second year, and at that point, he knew he had gone too far. However, as he proceeded to loosen his hold and climb off the younger boy, he completely missed the evil glint in Ootori's eyes. The next time he looked at Ootori, he found he was looking up instead of down. The corners of Ootori's mouth bent into a smirk that was all too reminiscent of his own.

"Sorry, Niou-san, but I can't let you have all the fun."

Heh, maybe Niou was rubbing off on him too much.

* * *

**Devious Ootori = Absolute LUV :]**


End file.
